


Some Child of Yours

by polishmyarmor



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishmyarmor/pseuds/polishmyarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt from furloughday:<br/>"But were some child of yours alive that time,<br/>You should live twice; in it and in my rhyme."<br/>Cross posted at Merlins_shorts. Perhaps it's just a little bit maudlin, but it's totally how I imagine this scene happening in the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Child of Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furloughday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/gifts).



Uther gasped, his gloved hand clutching at his chest.

"Father, what can I do? Tell me something I can do," Arthur pleaded.

"Rule, Arthur, rule as I have done," his breathing was shallow and ragged."No...no, be better."

Uther moved his hand from his chest to clasp Arthur's shoulder firmly, their eyes locked.

"Be better than I have been, and the Pendragon legacy will live on forever."

With that, Uther's shoulders sagged. Arthur's bright eyes welled with tears as he slowly released his father's hand. Gwen, who had been standing nearby, walked quickly over to Arthur and embraced him.

"I need Merlin," Arthur said, after a moment. Gwen turned to get Merlin, who was waiting just outside the door.

"Arthur needs you," Gwen told Merlin. Merlin moved quickly into the room and soon exited, racing down the corridors.

Soon after his exit, the bells rang in the tower, and a roar spread like wildfire through the town.

"The king is dead. Long live the king!"


End file.
